legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 2
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 2 is the second part of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in . Story After arriving in Peru, and Mutt visit an insane asylum, where Professor Oxley was last seen. After locating Oxley's abandoned cell, Indiana and Mutt discover several drawings of skulls with elongated heads, and a map to an ancient tomb. Indiana decides to locate the tomb to see if there are any more clues to Oxley's disappearance. Before the adventurers have the chance to leave, they are attacked by a swarm of the asylum's rambling inmates. Indiana and Mutt escape through a small window in Oxley's cell, and continue their search for the missing professor. Indiana and Mutt manage to locate the mysterious tomb, but are attacked by a band of mysterious spear-weilding, skull-faced Cemetery Warriors devoted to protecting the ancient cemetery. Indiana and Mutt defeat the warriors, and discover the body of a skeleton clad in gold armor clutching a crystalline skull. But the skull is snatched away by the Cemetery Warrior King, a savage fighter dressed in skeletal armor. Indiana and Mutt go after him, just barely avoiding flying spears and spining razor blades. Indiana eventually defeats the warrior king, and gets the crystal skull back. At the cemetery, Indiana and Mutt discover that the skull has the power to divert deadly creatures like scorpions. Indiana and Mutt stumble upon a small camp in the center of the Peruvian jungle, where they soon find the Professor Oxley, driven mad by staring into the crystal skull. There, they also find Mutt's mother, but they are soon discovered by a trio of sinister Russian agents: psychic swordswoman, Irina Spalko; the bald headed militery mongruel, Dovchenko; and the double-crossing MI6 agent, Mac. Mac turns the crystal skull over to Spalko, but Indiana and the others manage to escape when Mutt knocks down a lamp, setting fire to the camp. While making their getaway, Indiana and Marion get caught in a pool of quick sand. In an attempt to save them, Mutt throws Indy a snake so he can pull him to the surface. Indiana is scared off, and escapes on his own, while Mutt pulls Marion free. However, the heroes are cornered by Spalko and her battalion of Soviet Union soldiers. After taking out the last of the soldiers, Indiana, Marion, Mutt, and Oxley are confronted by the machine-gun wielding Mac, who fires off several rounds at the heroes, before being dispatched. Spalko flees into the jungle with the crystal skull in by jeep. Indiana, Marion, Mutt, and Oxley pursue Spalko in a stolen Russian jungle cutter, a powerful vehicle designed to cut down any trees in it's path. While pursuing Spalko; Marion and Mutt are snatched up by monkeys. Using the jungle cutter's massive blades, Indiana and Oxley destroy several Russian jeeps. Spalko later boards a second jungle cutter, and goes after Indiana and Oxley though Spalko is quickly defeated, and her jungle cutter explodes. Oxley comes back into possesion of the skull, and he, Indiana, Marion, and Mutt prepare to finish off Spalko and Dovchenko. Indiana, Mutt, and Oxley discover Spalko and Dovchenko hiding in a tree from giant meat-eating siafu. The ants then turn their focus on Indy, and the others, but Oxley repels them with the skull. Spalko makes a getaway on a botanic dozer, while Dovchenko confronts Indiana. Dovchenko attacks Indy with a machine gun, but is quickly defeated. The unconscious Dovchenko is then carried away by the siafu. Indiana, Mutt, and Oxley think they're victorious, but Dovckenko and the siafu come together to form a giant ant monster. The ant creature hurls large balled up swarms of siafu at Indiana but he defeats the creature, by sealing off the ant hills from which the siafu emerge. The siafu disassemble, and Dovchenko is carried into one of the ant hills, to meet his grisly demise. Marion then reunites with Indiana and company, and the heroes begin their new quest to return the crystal skull to it's rightful resting place at a temple in Akator. Levels Story #Peru Cell Perusal #Tomb Doom #Mac Attack #Rainforest Rumble #Dovchenko Duel Characters Differences from the film * After and Mutt find the Crystal Skull, it stolen from them by the Cemetery Warrior King. * In the cemetery, a huge amount of scorpions must be repelled with the Crystal Skull in order to escape. * Indy and Mutt are not captured by Mac, but find the Russian camp on their own. * There is no sword fight between Mutt and Agent Spalko (though it is included in the DS version). * There is more than one Jungle Cutter. Also, the first one is not destroyed. Indy commandeers it to destroy the other Jungle Cutters and other vehicles. * The Russian convoy is much larger. Also, there is a larger selection of vehicles. * The siafu come together to form a giant creature. Dovchenko is able to control this creature partly. * Dovchenko is the only Soviet present when the siafu first emerge from the anthills. * At the Peruvian campsite, Mac re-allies with Indy and no longer has any loyalty to Irina Spalko and her men.